


4 Times Benny and Ethan were Discovered to be Dating and 1 Time it was Intentional

by Ye Olde Soul (beneath_my_marred_skin)



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, VERY VERY brief homophobia, boys making out, repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneath_my_marred_skin/pseuds/Ye%20Olde%20Soul
Summary: In which Benny and Ethan deal with interruptions, meddling family members, and make out far too much.





	4 Times Benny and Ethan were Discovered to be Dating and 1 Time it was Intentional

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha i wrote this almost 4 years ago, and it's extrememly mushy, so do with that what you will

  
1.

  
It was after school one Friday afternoon. Jane was still in school, and Ethan’s parents had gone out to the grocery store to buy dinner.

  
Benny and Ethan had the house to themselves.

And as two teenage boys who happened to be dating, and happened to be quite alone and as in love with each other as they were, one could argue that not only was it their right, but their duty, to have a heavy make-out session.

  
So, nobody could really blame Benny when he pushed his adorkable boyfriend up against the kitchen counter, smirked, and kissed the living daylights out of him.

  
And far be it from Ethan to reject him, ever, responded with equal enthusiasm. He tangled his hands in Benny’s messy hair and opened his mouth to the warlock’s probing tongue.

  
Benny whimpered as Ethan worked his dexterous hands down his neck, one fisting Benny’s striped shirt and the other curled tightly at the nape of his neck, pulling slightly at his hair.

  
Ethan pulled back for only a moment to breathe and Benny saw this as a golden opportunity to hitch the shorter boy up and Ethan, clever little seer that he was, wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

He was short of breath as Benny’s hands took their place on the small of his back and rear to hold him up. Among other things.

  
Their lips connected once more and Ethan moaned, “God, Benny,” loudly into the other brunette’s mouth, legs locking tighter.

  
He could feel Benny smirking against his lips at his volume and the give-away tone, but they both were confident they were alone.

  
And oh, what a false sense of confidence that was.

  
“Ahem…”

  
Benny and Ethan froze.

  
Slowly, as though it would help, they turned their heads to the source of the noise.

  
Lo and behold, standing there was a certain brunette vampire.

  
Sarah’s eyes were as wide as the two boys had ever seen. She seemed to be frozen in mortification and disbelief, her mouth gaping open like a fish, arms hanging at her sides.

  
Ethan and Benny weren’t much better, for they did nothing but blush more and more as the minutes of some bizarre staring contest ticked off.

  
“Um…?” Sarah said helplessly, eyes still not leaving them.

  
Finally, Ethan had the good sense to scramble down from his perch on Benny’s hips.

  
“Sarah,” he yelped, “I, uh, wh-what are you doing here?” He winced at the way his voice cracked.

  
“Yeah,” Benny croaked, licking his lips nervously, “I-I thought vampires had to be invited in!”

  
Sarah fumbled with her purse for a moment before pulling out her phone and holding it out like evidence. “I thought I’d get here early, so I texted your m-mom, and uh, she said it was fine.”

  
Ethan raised his eyebrows, “That works?”

  
“Apparently,” Sarah replied, eying them pointedly.

  
They all stood there uselessly, a mess of ungainly throat-clearings and Ethan and Benny avoiding Sarah’s demanding gaze.

  
After a while, the girl made a noise of frustration and folded her arms, cocking a hip. A stance that shouted: Danger, Will Robinson, danger!

  
Her eyebrow, just one, raised in her signature ‘don’t you dare give me any BS’ glare, she asked with a sarcastic lilt, “So, are you guys gonna explain why you’re sucking face in the kitchen or what?”

  
Benny and Ethan reddened further and exchanged sheepish glances but said nothing.

  
“Well?” Sarah prompted even more forcefully, drumming her perfect fingernails against her arm and tapping her foot.

  
Ethan sighed and began to stammer out an answer. “Well, uh, we are, that is me and Benny are–”

  
Unfortunately, Benny also attempted to explain at the same time, “See, it’s like this, we’re uh, sorta kinda—”

  
Sarah groaned, “Just spit it out!”

  
“We’re together,” the two boys blurted in unison, flushing the color of overly ripe strawberries.

  
Sarah blinked rapidly three times. “You two?” She pointed between them.

  
They nodded.

  
“Together?”

  
They nodded again.

  
“Like, together together? Like handholding, kissy-face, couple together?"

  
They wrinkled their noses at the terminology but nodded all the same.

  
"Damn it!” She cursed loudly, causing the boys to jump, “I owe Erica twenty bucks now!”

  
“Wait, you were betting on whether or not we were dating?!” Benny asked incredulously.

  
“Not exactly,” Sarah admitted, grinning, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “We were betting on how long you would take to realize you were made for each other.”

  
She batted her eyelashes and swooned mockingly.

  
Benny smiled and Ethan grinned dopily at him, their eyes locked on each other, and shrugged as if saying, 'what can we say?’

  
Sarah squealed and bounded forward, wrapping her arms around the boys and squeezing the breath out of them.

“I am so happy for you guys!” She trilled, stepping back and beaming wide enough to show all her pearly whites.

  
Ethan laughed, smiling in gratitude, “Thanks, Sarah.”

  
“We would have told you sooner,” Benny piped up.

  
“We just weren’t sure how you would react, is all.” Ethan finished for him, “That’s why we haven’t told anyone yet, not even my parents. Or Benny’s grandma.”

  
“Plus,” the taller one added, slipping his hand into Ethan’s back pocket, who made a surprised “Ack!” noise, “It’s kinda fun sneaking around."

  
Sarah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again, "Well, I hope you had your fun, because it’s over now. I have to tell Erica, and if Erica finds out, Rory will find out.”

  
Benny and Ethan exchanged slightly guilty looks, “Rory may already know…”

  
“What?!” Sarah yelled, clearly insulted, “You told him before you told me?!”

  
“We didn’t tell him exactly…”

  
“Oh, what, did he walk in on you two necking too?” Sarah asked, clearly caught somewhere between exasperated and amused.

  
Benny smirked while Ethan flushed an interesting pink and scratched behind his ear.

“Er, something like that.”

  
Sarah looked both disgusted and impressed.

  
2.

  
All Jane had really wanted was a cookie.

  
But the jar was way up where she couldn’t reach it, because her parents had decided that she needed to limit her sugar intake or something. 

Sure, she could’ve found something to stand on and get the cookies herself.

  
However, it was much easier, and much more fun to blackmail her dear big, tall brother into getting them for her.

  
So it was with glinting eyes and a mischievous smile that she skipped up the stairs to Ethan’s room.

  
She paused in front of his door and twirled a pigtail thoughtfully. She could either knock like a polite little sister, or she could slam the door open and annoy him.

  
Jane grinned, turned the doorknob and pushed the door so forcefully it slammed into the wall with a loud bang.

  
And the sight that awaited her was far from what she was expecting.

  
Yes, she knew that Benny was over. And yes, she knew that her brother and his best friend were a pair of weirdos.

  
But she hadn’t expected this.

  
Benny and Ethan were under the covers. And they were sleeping. And most importantly, they were cuddling!

  
Benny laid on his back, propped up on the pillows patterned with dorky spaceships, chin resting on top of Ethan’s curly head, arms around him. Ethan laid on top of Benny, cheek and hands on his chest, snuggled in and snoozing happily.   
They looked oddly at peace.

  
Jane for one was sort of confused. She knew that when two people cuddled and slept in the same bed at a certain age, they were in love.

  
Did that mean that her big brother and Benny were in love?

  
She skipped over this in favor of the more pressing thing on her little girl mind.

  
Jane again saw two options here. She could wake them up and laugh at their faces and blackmail them into giving her a cookie right now.

Or she could run over to her room, grab her camera and save this moment as blackmail that she could whip out at any given moment.

  
For Jane, there was really only one choice.

  
And when Benny and Ethan padded down the stairs a little later with matching mussed hair and sleepy grins, Jane and Sarah were playing Dance Dance Revolution 4.

  
As soon as they entered the room, Jane took the liberty of saying, “Hey, cuddlebugs. Get me a cookie.”

  
And the looks on their faces as well as the cookie tasted very sweet.

  
Later, after their parents were home and Sarah was leaving, Ethan and Benny came into Jane’s room as she was getting in bed.

  
“Heya, squirt,” Benny greeted her, plopping down on her bed and reaching over to ruffle her hair, at which she laughed and slapped his hand away.

  
“Hey, Jane?” Ethan said, sitting down beside her on the floor so they were at eye level.

  
Jane looked her brother in the face. A thought trickled into her head vaguely; her brother was very handsome.

  
He wasn’t Dazzle Dan or Prince Charming, but he did share genes with her, so he did get quite lucky. It sort of made her sad that Sarah didn’t like her brother.

  
Ethan didn’t look sad at the moment though, just anxious. She learned that one from her vocabulary test.

  
“Jane, can we talk to you about something?"

  
"What?” She asked, tilting her head. She wondered whether they were angry at her for eating so many cookies.

  
“Well,” Ethan treaded carefully over his words, “You know how you called us cuddlebugs?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Was it because you came into my room and saw Benny and I—”

  
“Canoodling?” Benny finished, looking over at Ethan with a silly smirk and raised eyebrows. Ethan scowled sternly at him.

  
Jane giggled. “Yep.”

  
Her brother took a deep breath, “And, uh, you didn’t tell Mom and Dad, did you?”

  
Jane wrinkled her nose. “What, no! Why would I?”

  
Ethan let out a sigh of relief. He ran a hand through his dark curls before looking at his sister thoughtfully. “Jane? Do you wanna hear a secret?"

  
Jane sat up eagerly. Her brother never told her secrets. This would be good.

  
Her brother reached up to hold Benny’s hand, who grinned and intertwined their fingers.

  
"Okay, now Jane, this might be a little hard to absorb but… Benny and I are a couple.”

  
Ethan made a face like he was waiting for an explosion.

  
Jane only blinked. After a minute, she said confusedly, “But I already knew that.”

  
Ethan and Benny shot up and both gave an incredulous, “What?!”

  
Jane huffed and crossed her arms, “C'mon guys, I’m nine, not stupid. You two stare into each other’s eyes and do everything together. I just saw you canoodling or whatever. It’s easier to figure out than my homework.”

  
Ethan looked over to Benny. The spellmaster raised an eyebrow.

“How do you feel about me dating your big bro, squirt?”

  
Jane grinned. “It’s really cool!”

  
Ethan blinked and a smile began to spread across his face. “It is?”

  
“Yeah,” the girl enthused, “'Cuz when you and Benny get married, that means he’ll be like my brother and that means that Grandma Weir will be my grandma too!"

  
Ethan flushed, but both he and Benny seemed very pleased.

  
"Mr. Ethan Weir,” Benny rubbed his chin and nodded slowly, “I like it.”

  
“Shut up,” scoffed Ethan, though his grin could’ve powered the town, sliding his arm around Benny’s waist.

  
“Yes, dear,” Benny teased, settling his arm on the Morgan boy’s shoulders and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

  
Jane stuck her tongue out and squealed, “Ewww!"

  
The two boys laughed.

  
"Jane,” Ethan said, after a moment. Some of the smile left his face, “You can’t tell Mom and Dad, alright?”

  
“Why not?”

  
“We wanna tell them ourselves, is all,” he explained, snuggling into Benny’s side, “We don’t want it be like we told everyone and not them."

  
Jane shrugged. "Okay.”

  
They both sighed assuredly.

  
“But don’t think I’m not going to use this against you,” she warned, raising one eyebrow like Sarah had taught her.

  
Her big brother laughed and reached over to honk her nose, “I’m counting on it.”

  
3.

  
“Benny?” Ethan whispered, walking through WhiteChapel High quite alone.  
Now was not the best time to be alone, seeing as there was a clan of evil undead witches skulking the school.

  
He told Benny that spell looked fishy. But did his boyfriend listen to him?

Nooooo.

  
It was after dark and the school looked really freaky without all the fluorescent lights and the hustle and bustle of teens.

  
“Benny?” He tried again, trying not to raise his voice above a soft call, “B, where are you?”

  
He heard a cackle behind him and whirled around.

  
Witch. Damn.

  
She looked pretty pissed that he, Benny, and Sarah had killed most of her friends.   
Her hair began to float and swirl in the air like black snakes, eyes glowing an awful green as she began to chant in Latin.

  
Ethan raised his water gun loaded with magic potion that was supposed to send these harpies back to the grave. He pulled the trigger.

  
Nothing happened.

  
He pulled again, growing frantic. No, no, no. He couldn’t be out of potion!

  
Oh, man. Oh, dude, he was gonna die. He was gonna die in high school and his blood would stain the linoleum floor and even then the janitor wouldn’t clean–

  
“E!” A shout came, along with a tall body hurtling down the hallway.

Benny bumped into Ethan hard, but it didn’t really matter as he raised his water gun and squirted the witch full in the face, who cried out and burst into purple flames, and was gone.

  
“Ethan,” Benny muttered breathlessly, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug, “Dude, you scared me.”

  
Ethan pressed his cheek to Benny’s chest and squeezed back, “Where did you go, man?” He asked, gaining that panicky edge that his voice usually took on in times of supernatural hunting, “I turned around and you were gone. I was worried a witch nabbed you or something.”

  
“I turned down the hallway to spray one of those crazy chicks. I thought you were right behind me,” Benny explained. He leaned forward with a mischievous grin. “You were worried about me?"

  
Ethan snorted and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Of course I was, Benny. I swear, I can’t let you out of my sight for five minutes,” he chided playfully, throwing his arms over Benny’s shoulders.

  
God, he thought Benny was beautiful. Wasn’t he just so beautiful and handsome, with his untamable hair and twinkling eyes and thick, expressine eyebrows— and God, have you seen his mouth?

  
“Fine by me,” Benny replied, leaning back down to reconnect their lips.

  
Ethan sighed contently, tension leaving his shoulders as he kissed his other half. They swayed slightly to a rhythm that they always seemed to fall into, teeth nipping and mouths moving faster than they ever could.

  
They were undisturbed for a full five minutes, before a shriek jolted them and they pulled apart quickly.

  
“Scum!” A witch screeched, teeth bared, pale skin almost gaining a red tinge and white-blonde hair falling from its structured braid. She could not have been any older than twelve.

  
“Not only killers of the great Magick Sisters, but evil, dirty, out of wedlock, man-kissing filth! You may have banished the rest of my mistresses and fellows with your homosexual plague, but I will avenge them! Oh yes, it will be I, the youngest of the Lady Agelle’s maidens that will revive them again and be rewarded above all, for having vanquished the disgusting—!”

  
“Okay, Chatty Cathy, we get it, you don’t like us,” Benny interrupted, rolling his eyes like she was a pesky mosquito.

  
Ethan snorted, one eyebrow arched in half-amusement the little witch, “I’d tell you to set your watch to the twenty-first century, but since you don’t have one…”

  
Ethan grabbed the water gun from Benny’s large hand and shot the potion at the witch without hesitating.

  
The girl screamed in rage and shouted, “SCUM! FILTH!” Then she was gone in purple flames. 

  
“Homophobes,” lamented Benny, sighing dramatically, and shrugging, “So ridiculous.”

  
“What can you do?” Ethan laughed, and grabbed Benny by the collar, pulling him closer.

  
Benny grinned with lowered eyelids over glinting hazel irises, “I bet you can think of a few things.”

  
“You’ll probably win that bet,” Ethan murmured, and without waiting another second he crushed his lips to Benny’s and resolved that he wouldn’t stop kissing him until Sarah found them.

  
Maybe not even then.

  
4.

  
Evelyn Weir was not clueless.

  
In fact, she considered herself a very sharp woman.

  
She knew many things about many things.

  
But there was one thing she knew best; her grandson.

  
She raised that boy, she knew him, and she knew when he was hiding something from her. She usually knew what it was as well.

  
The front door opened, and a certain Morgan came in, shutting it behind him, calling, “Ben, I’m here!”

  
The boys both had keys to the other’s house of course. She swore, the two were so close sometimes she couldn’t tell where Benny ended and Ethan began.

  
Evelyn walked into the living room with a knowing smile, nursing a mug of tea.

  
“Oh, hey, Grandma Weir,” Ethan greeted, grinning and shoving his hands in his pockets, ambling over to her.

  
“Hello, dear,” she replied, looking up at his face.

  
In the past few weeks she’d noticed that both he and her grandson had sparkling eyes and their smiles seemed bigger.

  
She reached up to ruffle his dark brown hair, “Goodness, you get taller every time I see you.”

  
The boy chuckled the way children do when their elders comment on how big they’re getting.

  
“Not as tall as Benny,” Ethan replied, voice tinged with both amusement and annoyance, as though her grandson reminded him of the fact frequently.

  
She wouldn’t put it past him. In fact, she even expected it of him.

  
“Oh please,” she scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, “Nobody’s as tall as that boy. It’s like he went through a taffy puller or something.”

  
“I heard that!” Benny yelled, affronted, bounding down the stairs with a pout. Evelyn noted that he was wearing his good jacket.

  
Ethan laughed in earnest, clutching his stomach when Benny glared daggers at him.

  
“What’re you laughing at, short stuff?” He snarked, crossing his arms.

  
Ethan suppressed his laughter into small snickers, and tugged Benny’s arm, “Aw, don’t be mad, B. I like that you’re so tall.”

  
Evelyn saw Benny’s mouth twitch into a grin.

  
Ethan continued, “That way every time I look at you, my neck gets a good workout!” He dissolved back into laughter, his shoulders shaking.

  
Benny flicked his best friend upside the head, though the grin didn’t leave his face. “Oh, shut up.”

  
After Ethan was finally able to stop, he wiped his eyes and asked, smiling, “So, you ready to go?”

  
“Yup,” Benny answered enthusiastically, eyes sparkling once more.

  
“Where are you kids off to tonight?” Evelyn asked nonchalantly, sipping her tea.

  
“Robombies comes out tonight!” Informed Ethan, grinning excitedly. Evelyn noticed that his hair was slight more fixed than usual.

  
“Part robot,” Benny rumbled in a deep voice, prompting Ethan’s own suspenseful, “Part zombie…”

  
“All terror!” They announced in unison, then began to make groaning noises and jerky movements.

  
Mrs. Weir chuckled, eyeing them as they headed for the door, “Well, enjoy the movie, and be safe, you two.”

  
“We will!” The boys chimed, already halfway onto the porch.

  
“Oh, and Benny?” She called, and her grandson poked his shaggy head back in.

  
“Yeah, Grandma?”

  
“If you two are going to get PG-13 in the theatre, make sure you pick a back row seat, alright?"

  
The young spellmaster’s face turned an interesting shade of red as he yelped, "Grandma!”

  
“What?” She shrugged, raising her eyebrows, “You think I’m stupid or something?”

  
Benny spluttered something unintelligible, so Evelyn merely laughed and set a hand on his cheek reassuringly.   
His wide hazel eyes flicked over her smile and he slowly relaxed.

He opened his mouth and asked quietly, “You’re okay with it?”

  
“Oh, my boy, I’ve been expecting it and okay with it since you were children.”

  
Benny glanced at Ethan behind him, who was hearing everything and was a lovely shade of magenta, and smiled fondly.

“Jeez. I feel like everybody knew but us.”

  
“Pretty much.” Evelyn nodded, still laughing.

  
“Thanks, Grandma,” he said after a minute, giving her a hug and backing out the door.

  
“You kids have fun! But not too much fun!” She added, winking.

  
The silver-haired Earth Priestess closed the door and headed over to the window, pulling back the curtain just slightly.   
Evelyn Weir watched as the two walked away.

And she smiled when they held hands and Ethan made a show of getting on his tip-toes to kiss Benny on the cheek.

  
+1

  
It was Sarah who walked with Ethan to school one cold winter day, instead of Benny.

  
Ethan sighed and let his gaze wander dejectedly, looking anywhere but Sarah.

  
The vampire glanced over at him, feeling a bit worried. The dark haired boy looked incomplete without his other half.

  
“So… Where is Benny exactly?” She inquired, frowning still deeper when his shoulders sagged and his head drooped.  
He was silent for a moment, Sarah thought maybe he would ignore her question.

  
But then he mumbled heavily, “He went to school without me. We… had a fight.”

  
Sarah blinked. That was a first. She’d never really known the two to have a fight, at least, not a serious one. “What about?"

  
Ethan scrubbed a hand down his face tiredly. There were bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept. He looked miserable. He almost looked vampiric himself, all pale skin and shadows, big brown eyes eyes dull and snowflakes settling in his dark curls.

  
"Some girl was being a little too  _friendly_  with me, and now Benny wants to tell people,” he began, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and nestling his face into his scarf, as though muffled words would be less difficult to say. “About us. That he and I are dating and everything.”

  
Sarah was even more surprised by this, blurting, “You don’t?"

  
She knew Ethan was head over heels for Benny, just as vice versa, and she knew that he wasn’t ashamed of Benny.

  
They were best friends; if he was really that embarrassed of Benny, he would’ve done something about it years ago.

  
"I do! I just–” Ethan paused, releasing another heavy breath. “I do. I really do,” he said fervently, “But think about it. Benny and me are already the easiest targets in school. Add being gay to that— forget it. We’re done for. We might not be the States or anything, but not everyone’s so freakin’ hunky dory about gays and stuff.” His voice was sardonic and he sighed again.

  
“I don’t want that for me. And I absolutely cannot do that to him.” Ethan breathed finally, voice strong and weak at the same time.

  
Sarah stopped walking and yanked Ethan to face her, who yelped an “Ouch!” and rubbed his arm.

  
She had half a mind to apologize but she was too exasperated.

  
Boys were so stupid.

  
“Ethan, you’re hurting him even more by keeping it secret! You wanna stay with him. Don’t you?”

  
Ethan’s mouth opened and shut, flabbergasted, he replied loudly, “Of course I do!”

  
Sarah put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. “And you both wanna come out, and all that?”

  
“Well, yes,” Ethan nodded, tilting his head.

  
“Then that’s all there is to it!” Sarah said with an air finality, patting his shoulders and adjusting his scarf.

  
“But–” he began to argue, but the young woman just held up a hand with a face.

  
“No buts!” She asserted, resting her hands on her hips, “You do what makes you happy. If some chuckleheads decide they’re gonna be stupid about it, then that’s their problem, not yours.”

  
Ethan gave her a lopsided grin. “Thanks, Sarah.”

  
“Please,” The girl smiled back and linked their arms as they resumed walking, “It’s my job to keep you geeks from doing stupid things."

  
Ethan gave a laugh. "As my babysitter or as my friend?”

  
“Both,” replied Sarah cheerfully, “Which is why if anyone does try to mess with you guys, they’ll get a personal straightening out from yours truly.”

  
:::

  
Ethan took in a deep breath, balled his fists, and made his way to Benny’s locker.   
Benny was wearing the exact same scowl he’d been wearing the night before, when he’d stormed out of Ethan’s house with a, “Fine!”

  
His boyfriend shoved books into his locker angrily, making metallic banging noises.

  
For the first time in a long while, Ethan was cautious about approaching Benny. He never had to be careful around Benny, so that was particularly nerve-wracking.

  
“Hey,” Ethan spoke quietly, rubbing the back of his head, not taking his eyes of the side of Benny’s handsome face.

  
The Weir boy huffed and shuffled some papers around in his locker, not turning. “What?” He bit out harshly.

  
Ethan flinched and sighed, reaching out to grab Benny’s hand. “B. ” He said imploringly, “Look at me. Please.”

  
Benny’s shoulders tensed, then they drooped, and he turned jerkily, scowl turning into more of a wry, grumpy pout.

“What?” He asked again, less hostile.

  
Ethan inhaled deeply, and grasped Benny’s other hand as well. “I’m sorry… about last night. And I… I want to stop hiding our relationship, too."

  
Benny’s face was wiped of anything but confusion then, thick eyebrows practically jumping up to his messy hairline, "You what? But you said–”

  
“I know what I said,” Ethan cut him off, shaking his head and stepping closer, “But I was just scared, I guess. Is that stupid?” He asked, more to himself than Benny, “It sounds stupider when I say it like that.”

  
“Pretty stupid,” Benny agreed, the beginning of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, “Considering all we’ve been through.”

  
“Been through battling monsters, or been through relationship wise?"

  
"Yes.” Benny quipped, like the smart-aleck he was.

  
Ethan squeezed his hands, “Well, sorry for being stupid, then."

  
"Me too,” Benny said truthfully. His face became serious, leaning closer and searching his face with concerned hazel eyes. “Are you sure you want to? I know I got mad, but it wouldn’t be cool if I forced you to do anything to don’t want.”

  
Ethan felt his chest seize with emotion, and his grasp on Benny’s hands tightened tenfold.

  
“I love you,” he blurted suddenly, and he watched as Benny’s eyes widened and glowed. “I love you so much, Benny.”

  
Benny’s hands were on Ethan’s face, and the taller one was grinning bigger and wider than Ethan had ever seen. He pulled Ethan’s face to him and they kissed as though the world was going to end right in the hallway of WhiteChapel High.

  
“I love you too, Ethan,” he breathed emphatically after they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. “I love you too!” He repeated, laughing as though he couldn’t believe it, kissing him again.

  
When Benny pulled back once more, he slammed his locker shut and grabbed Ethan’s hand again. He raised their joined hands up and shouted at the top of his lungs, “Ethan Morgan is my boyfriend!"

  
Ethan flushed and laughed loudly, because people were pointing and staring and he didn’t care at all.

  
"I’m his boyfriend!” He screamed just as loudly, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt, “Benny Weir is my boyfriend!"

  
The kept their hands linked and ran rampant through the hallways together, yelling, "I’m his boyfriend! He’s my boyfriend, we’re dating!"

  
Erica and Sarah leaned against some lockers, watching as the couple ran back and forth.

  
The two beautiful girls shook their heads, looked to each other and muttered in unison, "Dorks.”

  
Some guy leaned against the lockers with them, snorting pompously and saying, “Yeah, what a couple of fags.”

  
Erica’s fist shot out so fast the stupid kid didn’t even have time to flinch before he was unconscious on the ground.

  
“What?” She shrugged defensively at Sarah’s inquiring look, “No one insults my dorks but me.”

  
And those dorks didn’t care when they were given detention for PDA and disorderly actions.

They didn’t care one bit.


End file.
